Ballet Passion
by Yoshusheep
Summary: What if Bleach was a ballet trup where Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Inoue are the lead dancers. what happens when a new girl shows up and take the female lead role? GrimmjowXocXUlquiorra


The light on the stage was perfect; the music fell in, as it should. The first dancers entered. The black haired man greeted the orange haired girl and the blue haired man. This was Inoue's big chance and the scene she had feared. Grimmjow lifted her and made ready for the jump. She did well until she was landing. Everyone in the training room could hear the bone was displaced. All the people gathered around Inoue who apologized for the failure. The producer stepped forwards and told her she couldn't be in the performance and he'll need to look for another. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra didn't like this. It meant they were going to train a new girl who sure didn't know anything of the passion in ballet as they did.

** The next day – at the ballet studio **

Grimmjow's P O V:  
I was standing and streaking the muscles out together with Schiffer as Aizen – the producer entered. "Gather here everyone, I got some good news for the performance. I held out an audition last night. And now I have found a substitution for you Inoue." He waved to the orange haired that was seated in one of the chairs. "She has danced ballet before so there shouldn't be any serious problem with learning the scenes." I was curious; did he really think someone could fill in for Inoue? "Let me introduce you for: Jasmine.." a door was opened and I heard some of the people held their breath. I took a look to the side and felt my heart skipped some beats. A girl was walked towards the training stage. Her golden hair looked like it was made of sunshine or honey. And her eyes were blue like an ocean but then there was her body. Wow she looked amazing! Her curves were like a female ballet dancers but the way she moved them was just too perfect. She came on to the stage, introducing herself to the others then she reached me. "Jasmine Wilson, nice to meet you, Grimmjow? I mean you're on of the guys I'm going to dance together with?" I tried to speak but as soon as the words were going to come out the door opened again revealing that damn head Ichigo Kurosaki! "Oi honey, I couldn't find the right room, you just disappeared?" oh no, please tell that Jasmine was Ichigo's girlfriend but unfortunately she jumped down from the stage and hugged him, giving him a light kiss in the cheek. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but I could hear that Aizen was introducing my name then I wanted to show up, can you forgive me?" I curled my fits a little then noticed Schiffer was right beside me. "Keep your temper down, you don't want Aizen to seek after a new female main dancer again.." "Ichigo? Ichigo!" Inoue flew up from the chair and hung her arms around Ichigo. "Oh, it is so long time since I have seen you!" "Ah Inoue! Oh this is Jasmine, eh you know that right now, sorry." "Ah I see; she is one of your old school class mates?" "Yes, she has been one of my best friends in long time.." "Nice to meet you Inoue!" "Eh, ballet people should we try to train, then Inoue and Ichigo can go outside and talk about old days?" Aizen asked. They did as he asked and I turned to look at Jasmine again.

Your P O V:

I grabbed my bag, putting it on one of the chairs. "I apologize if I'm a little stiff I haven't been dancing this hard since that time, if you understand Aizen?" he nodded. "Just show them your best!" "All right!" I pulled out a CD and put it in to the player. I took off the jacket and my shoes, placing myself in the middle of the stage. Then the music began and I fell in to my own world.

Grimmjow's P O V:  
the entire crowd stood and watched in silence when Jasmine started her dance. She began to move in the rhythm of the beat, softly warming the muscles up. I leaned against the wall looking at her. I could hear some of the others girls whispering. "This is the first time I have ever seen Jasmine Wilson dance this close!" "Yeah, I heard she was so talented, so bad with that accident!" "Hey, you two girls? What are you talking about? What accident?" "Oh, Grimmjow! Haven't you heard it? It was one year ago and she was on the line to be one of the most greatest female ballet dancers when her partner didn't catch her right. She couldn't walk normal after that night.." "But why is she?" "She has training a lot to come back in to the ballet world, but every time she has to jump, she can't." "Sh, look at her now.." I heard Schiffer's voice behind me. I looked around to see Jasmine in a graceful jump. She landed like a bird but there was something in her eyes. Something that wasn't right. "She is afraid.." Ulquiorra whispered. Then the music stopped and the entire crowd was cheering her. "Amazing Jasmine, I can see you still can dance like a swan!" Aizen cheered, taking her hand and kissed it. "Aizen, I like to have your permission to train with her together with Ulquiorra, faster this better!" "Relax now Grimmjow you can't hurry on a woman.." "I can speak with Ichigo and tell him that I'll be home later?"

Grimmjow's P O V:

I looked at Jasmine who had stepped up right beside us, looking curious. "Will you do that?" "I can go and get him now..?" "Do that.." I said and watched her walking out of the door.

Your P O V:

I walked out of the door but I couldn't see Ichigo or Inoue anywhere so I picked up my phone and called him. After a while he took. "Hey honey! Sorry I'm gone but I decided to take Inoue home while talking with her, what do you want?" "Hey, I would just say that I am going to be late because of some practice, can you cook some dinner for me?" "Yes, sure honey, don't worry about the time, your training comes first!" he hung up and I hurried back to the training.

** At the training **

"Lift your ankle a bit more Jasmine, you're slacking a bit!" Ulquiorra said across the room. "Grimmjow go and help her a little.." I tried to push my body at its limits but it didn't help. Then I felt some hands on my leg and waist. "Turn your hips a little more then it will be easy to lift the ankles." It was Grimmjow. Suddenly he whispered to me. "What do you see in Ichigo? I can understand why he chose you.." his hand moved down to my button. "You're very firm here.." "If you keep your hand on my body I'll kick you right on the place.." he growled. "But what do you see in that strawberry head?" "Don't mention him like that? What do you have against him?" "Nothing, I just can't see Ichigo being together with you?" "Mind your own business Grimmjow!" He growled again and walked away from me. "Schiffer you take over, that woman annoys me..!" Ulquiorra sighed and walked up behind me. "Don't get bothered by him, he is just annoyed by the Inoue accident and so on, he'll be good again.." he lifted my leg and helped me lifting my ankle. "That's it, now remember to keep breathing, you have to trust us, or else it will go wrong again."

After an hour my legs was too exhausted and I really needed to get some food. "Is it okay that we stop for now, I'm seriously hungry!" "Yes, you can go home now, remember the extra training at Monday!" I ran out of the door. "I will!" As I headed outside it was raining heavily. I caught a cap and was heading home. When I finally arrived it was all dark and I rushed upstairs, opening the door in silent to surprise Ichigo. I couldn't see him in the living room and he hadn't started for dinner and I could hear some voices. I walked to the bedroom hearing that the voices were coming from there. I opened the door slowly, my eyes widened as I realized what the voices came from. Ichigo lie on the bed on the top of Inoue, moving back and forth, moaning. "I-Ichigo! She is here!" Inoue had seen me. Ichigo turned his head fast. I shook my head, holding the tears back was hurried out of the room, getting the largest back I could find, starting to put all of my things in it. I heard Ichigo rushed out of the bedroom, only with a sheet around his hips. "Jasmine! You are home early!" "Oh, so that gives you a permission to fuck Inoue?" "Please Jasmine, you don't understand!" "No I don't know that is also why I am leaving right now!" "But try to look at the weather! It is rainy and stormy and where do you have to go?" "I have my places!" "At Grimmjow's?" "No! I don't like that bastard I even defended you while he was insulting you, I should just have dropped that!" I heard my stomach growled loudly because from the lack of food. "Now listen, you're hungry and it is a bad weather, stay here until you have calmed down!" "No Ichigo I don't want to!" I zipped the bag and pulled it over my shoulder. "Jasmine, stop it, are you really that jealous?" "Jealous? You have just fucked with the girl from the performance I'm in now!" "But she was so sad because of the accident, try to get in her place.." "I have been there! And now if you want to excuse me, then I want to leave..!" before he could say anything else I ran out of the door and out in the rain. There was no caps in this late of the night plus it was storming heavily. I run to the theater, putting my bag down and the same with the wet jacket. I didn't care that I was soaking wet and terrible hungry. I wanted to practice to get Ichigo out of my head. I turned the music on, trying to make the moves.

Grimmjow's P O V:

"Grimmjow, will you take the car and drive over to the theater, I think I have forgotten some of the dancing instructions!" Schiffer yelled from the kitchen. "All right, all right I'll go, will you keep the food warm until I'm back?" "Of course, now hurry before the storm gets worse!" I ran out in the car, looking at the bad weather. As I arrive to the theater and had found the instructions something caught my ears. It was music. But who was training this late? I walked towards the stage room. I peered through the door seeing Jasmine; all wet, trying to a perfect jump but every time it failed. She slammed her curled fits down in the floor, swearing, I could swear I also could hear some sobs. "Eh Jasmine, I now you want to be the best again, but does that mean you have to practice at this time, soaking wet?" She looked surprised at me. "Grimmjow! What are you doing here?" "Schiffer forgot some instructions then I heard the music, but then me what are you actually doing here?" she looked down at the floor, like she was holding something back. I sat down in front of her. "Hey, you can tell me, right? I'm sorry I was a little harsh against you earlier this day, I was just angry at your boyfriend, but it seems like he is a good one.." "He is an asshole.." I coughed. "I beg your pardon?" "He is a big asshole! When I arrived home, he was having sex with,,,, Inoue! I can't believe it!" I could hear she was angry and now small tears streamed down at her cheeks. "Hey, hey relax.. Is that why you came here?" she nodded. "I have nowhere else to go so I ran here.." "You ran? In this weather, damn you must have been angry.." I smiled a little then felt bad about her. I took of my jacket, placing it on her shoulders. She looked up at me. "Grimmjow?" "You can stay at my house, it is big enough – I share it with Ulquiorra, and I think he will let you borrow the couch.." she looked surprised at me then flung her arms around my neck. "Grimmjow, thank you! Thank you very much!" I patted her head. Suddenly I could hear a loud growl. I looked at Jasmine who was blushing holding on her stomach. "Eh sorry, I just haven't ate since lunch and I hoped Ichigo had made some food to me.." I couldn't stop but laughing. "My god you're so funny Jasmine, come on, Ulquiorra is preparing some food, you can get some of it.." "Really?" "Yes, now come before the weather gets more worse.." I helped her out in the car and drove back to the apartment. "Hey Schiffer, could you give me some towels! We have a guest!" Ulquiorra stepped out. "Oh, Jasmine, what are you doing here?" "Schiffer, questions later, we need to get her dry before she catch a cold." Ulquiorra nodded then headed out for some towels. "Here you go; you can go out in the bedroom. I have laid some of my clothes to you; we should fit the same size a little. She smiled the walked out in the bedroom. Schiffer looked curious at me. "Why is she here?" "Ichigo had a little funny time with Inoue and Jasmine caught them doing it.." "Oh, my, my little Inoue who didn't dare to do it with us?" I laughed a little. "Now, where is the food, you have been cooking?"

Your P O V:

I stepped out in the living room in the shirt Ulquiorra had let me borrow. It was still a little big but they fit the trousers he also had let me borrow. I could smell the food and was nearly drooling. I sat down beside the two men. "Can I take some food, I'm seriously starving!" Ulquiorra laughed then nodded. I grabbed a bowl fast, putting some rice and meat together with the vegetables, eating quickly. "Hey, hey slow down Jasmine, you are going to get a stomach ache!" I stopped eating looking confused. "Sorry, I'm just so hungry!" both of them laughed. After eating the food I decided to help doing the dishes but the two men existed to do them so I lie down on the couch looking around in the room. "Do you guys live together?" "Yes, Grimmjow and me are sharing everything.." Ulquiorra said as he walked in to the living room with some bottles. "Do you drink?" I nodded softly. "Two male ballet dancers living together, are you also sleeping together?" A cough was heard from the kitchen. "What is it Grimmjow? Can't we tell her?" Grimmjow walked in to the living room, drying his hands, sitting down in the chair. "Not yet, she will just think the wrong thing about us." Schiffer also sat down and opened the bottles. "For the performance!" we cheered and drank of the bottles. After some hours of drinking my mind was beginning to become dizzy. I sat and played with the bottle in my hand mumbling small words. "Stupid Kurosaki.. Just sleeping with.. Hic that old school hic girl.." "Hey Jasmine, are you saying something? I think it sounds like you have gotten a little to much alcohol?" "No, I'm not even drunk, I'm just angry at Ichigo.." Grimmjow frowned when he heard that name again but Ulquiorra just smiled and leaned in to me. "He is just angry that Inoue went to bed with Ichigo, you see we were a kind of trying to get together with Inoue but she rejected us. "What? Both of you? But aren't you gays. I mean no offence but you are two dancers living together?" they both laughed again. "No, no that's not quit right, you see, we both like men and women, if we can't get any women or it is boring then we have each other.." "Ah I understand.. Smart.." I laid my head against the couch looking out of the window. "Well I have to go home to clear things out with Ichigo, it can't continue like this." I stood up, aiming for a jacket when Ulquiorra grabbed my wrist. "Do you really think he will come back to you just because you return? Stay here Jasmine, we can make you forget about that stupid Kurosaki.." "But what if he recognize it?" "Then he will be the small one.. You are a fantastic woman Jasmine; you deserve someone that likes you.. Not cheats on you." I blushed a little then returned to the living room. There Grimmjow who had gotten some more bottles met me. "Anyone in for a play "Truth or Dare?" he smirked. I grinned and nodded. After some questions it what Schiffer's turn. "Okay Jasmine truth or dare?" "Dare.. Definitely.." "Okay I dare you to kiss Grimmjow.." I stuck out my tongue. "No, I don't want to.." "Then you have to drink.." I nodded then took a sip of the bottle. "all right, Grimmjow, truth or dare?" "Dare of course!" I smirked, this was the perfect chance. "Kiss Schiffer.." both of them looked at each other but to my big surprise Grimmjow stood up and lifted Ulquiorra's chin and kissed him softly on the lips. My eyes widened and I really couldn't believe what had just happen. "Satisfied?" I growled then turned away from them as they grinned. "Schiffer, truth or dare?" "Dare…" I didn't like that smirk on both of their faces. „I dare you to kiss Jasmine.." "What? That's not fair!" I shouted. "Hey, if we can't get you to kiss us we just have to kiss you instead." I was about to get away from the couch when I saw Schiffer was hovering above me. "Just relax Jasmine, it is only a kiss…" "But it is from you…" "A problem? It doesn't hurt.." "I know that!"


End file.
